


Love don't come easy at all

by MissDragonfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, First Time, Lemon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Vanilla, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDragonfly/pseuds/MissDragonfly





	Love don't come easy at all

“ _You're making me nervous”_

_[Lydia Martin – Teen Wolf 4x05]_

 

 

 

«Sei qui».

Malia entrò nell'aula di pittura con passo spavaldo e il suo immancabile sorriso sulle labbra.

Doveva sempre rimarcare l'ovvio, lei, pensò Lydia, ignorando appositamente l'arrivo dell'amica. Inconsciamente raddrizzò meglio la schiena, come a ricercare quella concentrazione che si era magicamente dissolta all'entrata della ragazza.

Malia si poggiò al banco accanto al cavalletto che stava utilizzando Lydia e prese a osservarla, in silenzio, con curiosità.

Lydia rimase con la matita a mezz'aria per quella che sembrò un'eternità prima di fare un lungo sospiro, abbassare le spalle e concederle finalmente un po' di attenzione.

«Non hai lezione, Malia?» chiese scocciata, come se il motivo principale per cui non riuscisse più a disegnare da mesi derivasse solo da quella sua unica interruzione.

Per Lydia disegnare era sempre stato un ottimo passatempo e solitamente le riusciva anche piuttosto bene. Questo prima che arrivasse Malia. Ora, invece, aveva solo fogli bianchi.

Malia, troppo abituata ai modi bruschi di Lydia per accorgersi che quel giorno qualcosa _proprio non andava_ , alzò gli occhi al cielo disse con tono drammatico: «Matematica? No, grazie».

Malia alzava _sempre_ gli occhi al cielo quando Lydia si innervosiva. E nonostante Lydia sorrise alle parole dell'amica, quel breve gesto spazientito che lei le rivolse le fece torcere lo stomaco.

Quando poi tornò a fissare lo sguardo sul foglio da disegno, con rinnovata decisione, Malia prese a girarle attorno, con quella sua solita aria indiscreta di chi non ha la minima idea di cosa sia uno _spazio_ _personale_. Quello spazio personale che Lydia non gradiva affatto sentir invadere.

Malia era così: le piaceva il contatto fisico, non si sentiva in imbarazzo a stare _troppo_ vicino a una persona. Tutto questo irritava Lydia ben più del necessario.

Chiuse gli occhi, fece un lungo respiro profondo per resistere a qualsivoglia reazione ma, proprio in quel momento, sentì Malia alle sue spalle, i suoi morbidi capelli sfiorarle la nuca nuda e il mento poggiarsi sulla sua spalla.

Trasalì visibilmente, mentre un intenso odore di muschio e fiori di campo le invadeva le narici.

Malia riusciva a farle pentire persino di essersi legata i capelli.

« _Malia_ » la rimproverò con voce improvvisamente più roca.

«Mi annoio» disse l'altra in uno sbuffo che a Lydia solleticò il collo e l'orecchio. Sembrava non rendersi conto delle reazioni di Lydia: tremendamente paradossale per qualcuno con i sensi accentuati, a cui difficilmente poteva sfuggire qualcosa.

Lydia scrollò le spalle di scatto, inducendola ad allontanarsi. Poi si voltò e la inchiodò con un'occhiataccia «Perché sei qui?».

Malia alzò le sopracciglia «Perché ci sei tu», disse con un tono così ovvio che Lydia si sentì quasi una sciocca ad averle posto quella domanda.

«Sì, va bene, ma… _perché_?» rimarcò a labbra strette.

Malia aggrottò la fronte, senza capire.

«Non hai qualcun altro da disturbare? Tipo… Stiles?», pronunciò il nome del ragazzo con voce tagliente.

«È a lezione» rispose Malia con un'alzata di spalle, continuando a non capire dove fosse il problema. Non era la prima volta che le faceva compagnia mentre era immersa nelle sue attività extracurricolari, ma mai le aveva dato tanto fastidio la sua presenza. Nonostante le apparenze, solitamente a Lydia piaceva trascorrere il suo tempo con lei. Sì, nonostante fossero completamente agli antipodi, l'una l'opposto dell'altra, come il giorno e la notte.

«Mi vuoi dire cosa ti succede? Sei strana» disse Malia con una smorfia.

Gli occhi di Lydia si inumidirono, nonostante cercasse di mantenere un'espressione composta.

Malia sembrò allarmarsi, si agitò un poco sul posto senza saper bene cosa dire o fare. Non era pronta per una Lydia-in-lacrime.

Lydia si coprì il volto con le mani. « _Oddio_ » mormorò.

Malia si chinò verso di lei, ponendole le mani ai lati delle braccia «Lydia» la chiamò, «dimmi cosa c'è che non va».

Lydia fece scivolare via le mani dal viso, ma non era pronta a ritrovarsi gli occhi di Malia tanto vicini ai suoi. Erano sicuri e decisi, come sempre. Tradivano solo quel po' di preoccupazione in più.

Era raro che rivolgesse _quello_ sguardo a qualcuno che non fosse Stiles.

Lydia tremò un poco, prima di cedere e allungare il collo verso di lei, quel tanto che bastava per premere le labbra contro quelle di Malia. Fu strano scontrarsi con qualcosa di così morbido, non avere braccia muscolose su cui sorreggersi o barba ispida da cui essere graffiata. _Strano_ , sì, eppure estremamente piacevole.

Malia si scansò, troncando quel contatto inaspettato, sorpresa – quasi sconvolta, per dirla tutta. Per un attimo sembrò non riuscire neppure a parlare e Lydia rimase annichilita da quegli occhi persi a cui non avrebbe saputo neppure lei dare delle risposte.

«Io sto con Stiles» mormorò infine Malia, come se quella certezza inossidabile fosse stata appena messa in discussione.

Le labbra di Lydia tremolarono appena, prima di allargarsi in un sorriso. Il suo sguardo tornò a farsi arrogante.

«Era solo un gioco, Malia. Stavo scherzando… non dirmi che l'hai preso seriamente» disse con voce leggera, quasi derisoria.

Si girò, tornando al proprio foglio bianco e impugnò la matita lasciandola, come sempre, in sospeso a pochi centimetri dalla carta.

Malia scosse brevemente il capo, incredula. Posò una mano sulla schiena di Lydia, come a voler lasciarle una carezza, ed essa si inarcò un poco quasi in un riflesso involontario.

«Sento i battiti del tuo cuore, Lyds» disse con un sospiro.

La matita cadde a terra, tintinnando appena quando Lydia si rese conto che il martellare impazzito del suo cuore non poteva mentirle, nonostante lei lo avesse appena fatto.

Ora Lydia aveva le guance arrossate e lo sguardo spaesato di chi sa di essersi spinto troppo oltre.

«Ehi, va tutto bene» la rassicurò Malia. «Non… cambia nulla questo».

Finalmente Lydia la guardò. Ferita nell'orgoglio, si alzò in piedi, mantenendo una postura fiera.

«Io voglio che questo _cambi_. Ho _bisogno_ che questo cambi. Non riesco più a sopportare la tua presenza continua intorno a me», sbottò.

Malia sostenne il suo sguardo, seppure presa in contropiede «Cosa vorresti che facessi, Lydia?».

Lei in risposta strinse le labbra – ancora tremanti – e s'irrigidì. La fissava con un misto di paura, angoscia e _qualcos'altro_. Qualcosa che Malia non le aveva mai sentito addosso.

Tornò a poggiarsi sopra il banco accanto al cavalletto e ora il suo viso era alla stessa altezza di quello di Lydia. Non c'era imbarazzo sul volto di Malia, ma sempre la stessa genuina naturalezza con la quale guardava ogni cosa.

«Solo per _una_ _volta_ » disse allora Lydia in un soffio fievole, capendo che Malia non la stava rifiutano come aveva sempre pensato avrebbe fatto.

Si avvicinò a lei, con passo esitante «Voglio solo sapere se… Sapere…».

Allungò una mano a sfiorare il viso di Malia e sembrò perdersi in quel gesto.

Malia aggrottò la fronte e si morse le labbra con fare incerto. Lydia evitò di guardarla negli occhi per non leggerci l'opposizione. Eppure, quando si chinò a baciarla una seconda volta, trovò le labbra di Malia già dischiuse e le loro lingue si incontrarono prive di impedimenti.

_L'amore non arriva sempre in modo semplice_. Questo l'aveva capito quando Malia era piombata nelle loro vite, entrando a far parte del branco, e tutto sembrava essersi capovolto.

No, non era stato affatto _semplice_ accettare quei sentimenti nuovi, né tanto meno conviverci.

C'era sempre lei nella sua testa, adesso, costantemente. Malia con i suoi sorrisi spontanei, Malia che diceva sempre tutto quello che pensava, Malia allegra, un po' troppo ingenua, che non voleva mai stare da sola.

Malia che amava con tutta se stessa Stiles e che non avrebbe mai potuto amare lei.

Approfondì il bacio, vagando con le mani sui suoi fianchi, lasciando carezze distratte al seno sotto la stoffa della camicia di flanella e affondano le dita tra i suoi lunghi capelli castani.

Non si rese conto di quanto le si fosse avvicinata finché non sentì il petto e il bacino schiacciati contro il corpo di Malia.

Quando finalmente anche lei ricambiò le sue carezze, Lydia aprì gli occhi. Malia le aveva poggiato il palmo sul viso, un tocco esitante e delicato.

Le stava sorridendo dolcemente e Lydia ne rimase sconvolta perché non l'aveva mai guardata in quel modo. Sinceramente non credeva nemmeno che Malia fosse capace di una tenerezza simile.

La carezza sulla sua guancia si spostò ai suoi capelli che – con un gesto impacciato – liberò dalla stretta dello chignon.

I capelli di Lydia ricaddero sulle sue spalle in onde rosse, che Malia pettinò piano con le dita. Poi si sporse nuovamente e questa volta fu lei a prendere l'iniziativa e a baciarla, lasciando Lydia sempre più smarrita.

Fu un bacio più violento dei precedenti. Lasciarono da parte le esitazioni e le incertezze e si abbandonarono alla realtà di ciò che stava accadendo.

Era qualcosa di nuovo, di bello e che stava piacendo a entrambe. Qualcosa che le spingeva a cercarsi sempre di più, a scontrarsi a causa di quella necessità di scoprire dove tutto ciò le avrebbe condotte.

Lydia cercò a tentoni il bottone dei pantaloncini di Malia. Lo aprì e si insinuò con la mano al suo interno, smaniosa di realizzare quelle fantasie che la notte non la facevano più dormire. La accarezzò delicatamente, mentre Malia si aggrappava alle sue spalle e un verso languido le moriva in gola.

Malia affondò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e il suo respiro si fece trafelato mentre Lydia entrava piano in lei.

Le dita di Lydia si muovevano lente, alla scoperta dei punti giusti, quelli che le facevano contrarre inaspettatamente i muscoli o gemere piano.

Lydia non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quale sensazione sarebbero stati capaci di causarle quei suoi piccoli versi di piacere, simili a fusa smorzate. La sconvolgevano dentro, facendola rabbrividire di un intimo godimento mai provato prima.

Sentì la pelle di Malia farsi accaldata, il suo bacino ora si muoveva più rapido, quasi con esasperazione, come se chiedesse di approfondire ancora di più quelle ardenti carezze. E fu solo quando Malia sollevò il capo per premere nuovamente le labbra contro quelle di lei che Lydia si rese conto che stava raggiungendo l'orgasmo.

Fu qualcosa che la scombussolò. Rimase a guardarla attonita, mentre questo avveniva. Non aveva mai trovato Malia tanto bella come in quel momento e un brivido le scosse l'intero corpo quando si rese _davvero_ conto che era proprio lei a soddisfarla al punto da farle raggiungere il culmine.

E Malia le aveva concesso di farlo – con più entusiasmo di quanto mai si sarebbe aspettata. L'aveva avuta, _conosciuta_ , come non avrebbe sperato di poter fare mai.

Malia le circondò il collo con le braccia, lasciandosi sfuggire un leggero sospiro di appagamento; la tenne stretta mentre la baciava e la lambiva con la lingua. E Lydia percepì la sete che aveva di lei farsi vorace. Si sentì completamente ottenebrata da quel desiderio, quando – scioccamente – aveva creduto invece di potersene liberare.

Sapeva che quello non le sarebbe mai bastato. Ogni bacio minacciava di farla cadere un po' di più in quel limbo di desiderio e passione che la stava divorando. Ma il pulsare impazzito del cuore di Malia che Lydia sentiva chiaramente, adesso che i loro petti si alzavano e abbassavano velocemente l'uno contro l'altro, la rendeva felice. Cercò di focalizzarsi sul momento che stavano vivendo, scacciando il pensiero di tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto venire dopo. Lydia sapeva fin troppo bene che non aveva più passi indietro da poter fare, questa volta.


End file.
